


Boys & Ghouls

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigfoot - Freeform, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Cryptozoology, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Johnson and Ben Solo host an online web series investigating all things supernatural. Rey wants to believe, while Ben is a firm skeptic. A question from a fan sparks feelings Rey isn't ready to confront as they take a trip to the woods to track down the elusive Bigfoot.Reylo Monster Week//Day 7: Free Choice (Bigfoot)





	Boys & Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made it to the end of monster week and managed to post something each day! *pats self on back* I used free choice day to write the Buzzfeed Unsolved AU I've been dreaming about. There are few monsters, but lots of reylo bickering and smut - so enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to those who commented on my [tumblr post](https://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com/post/179606694135/i-may-be-writing-a-buzzfeed-unsolved-au-fic-for): you all made it into the fic! #soloists #reyzors

“This one comes from voicedimplosives. They ask, ‘When are you two gonna fuck?’” Rey pauses and looks at the camera. “Seriously? Who put this question in here?” She looks at Ben who is trying his damndest not to turn red, but she can see the very tips of his ears start to flush. She can always see them on days he wears his glasses.

 

“Well, that’s just… brazen,” he says with his usual deadpan humor.

 

“I swear I didn’t add this question in here.” She looks back behind the camera man to the other person in the room. “Was it you, Poe? Goddammit, I should’ve known.” His silent laughter gives it away. “Well, listen, voicedimplosives, I’m tired of people always commenting this on our videos or Insta- what have you, but Ben and I are not and will _never_ be a couple. The end.”

 

Ben leans over onto the table where they hold these weekly Q&A sessions and looks straight into the camera, “And frankly, just to play devil’s advocate- how do you know we’re not already fucking?”

 

Rey nearly spits out her water.

 

* * *

 

As they walk out of the little library set where they do their post-investigation videos, Rey forcefully shoves Poe into the hall. “What the fuck, man?”

 

He laughs like it’s no big deal that there’s steam coming out of Rey’s ears. “I’m sorry if it threw you, but it’s a valid question. You and Ben have so much sexual tension, I feel like we’re in the sixth season of The X-Files.”

 

She stops walking and points a finger at his chest. “Do _not_ disrespect Mulder and Scully to my face!”

 

Ben just lopes along like the oversized tree he is. “Relax, Rey. I’m sure it played well on camera.”

 

Poe smiles and slaps him five. “It did, in fact.”

 

Rey looks at Ben. “Oh don’t take _his_ side.”

 

He shrugs and heads the opposite way down the hall, back to his desk. Rey, however, stomps to the massive break room and opens the sleek stainless steel fridge that houses their array of free snacks. It’s time to stress eat. She grabs an avocado protein wrap - it’s California, after all - and rips into it with gusto. Finn walks into the room after she’s taken her second bite, mouth alarmingly full.

 

“Sorry about that. I told Poe you’d be mad, but he wouldn’t listen.”

 

“It’s fine; I’m fine.” She takes another giant bite of the wrap. It’s almost gone now.

 

“Listen, you’re probably going to hate me, but-”

 

“If I’m going to hate you, Finn, maybe just don’t say it.” Most people know not to bother Rey when she’s upset about something, but Finn has a special license because he was the first friend she made in California. Sometimes he uses it too liberally, in her opinion.

 

“Well, I was just going to say… how shall I put this- maybe Shakespeare will get through to our resident Brit? Methinks the lady doth protest too much...” He winces as he waits for the punch, but it doesn’t come.

 

“You think I actually _want_ to fuck Ben?”

 

“I mean, these things aren’t always on a conscious level, sometimes- ya know? Rey, at least half the fanbase ships you two. I swear the only reason they keep asking us to make more seasons is because of the chemistry you guys have. There are literally tons of other shows that do what we do in a better and more professional way.”

 

He had a point. They started off with one camera and a desire to investigate spooky stuff. Well, she had a desire to investigate. Ben just liked to prove her wrong. Rey shoves the rest of the wrap in her mouth and hums as she chews. “You- you may have a point there, Finn.”

 

He sighs in relief. “So you admit there may be something there?”

 

“No, but if the fans see something, it really only solidifies one thing: I should never fuck Ben because if I do, the show’s over.”

 

“That’s not what I-”

 

“Thanks for the talk, Finn. I feel much better!” She heads out the door and back to her desk. There’s another episode to prep for.

 

* * *

 

“Bigfoot. We’re doing Bigfoot?” Ben looks at the notes she just handed him. “How is that even supernatural?”

 

“He’s a cryptid. It’s on theme, don’t you worry your gorgeous head of hair.” Shit, that sounded flirty. Did she always talk to him that way? She had plans to murder Poe for making her overthink her every interaction with Ben now.

 

“Okay, okay. I trust you. You’re the expert anyway, not me. Besides, this is something I can actually believe in.”

 

“Wait a second… I’m actually a little skeptical of Bigfoot. You _believe_ it?”

 

“I’m just saying, it makes more sense than your little ghouls and specters. It’s a flesh and blood thing,” he pauses, scratching his chin. “And uh, evolution, ya know… it’s like Jurassic Park: life finds a way.”

 

“Ugh,” she rolls her eyes. “Thanks, Goldblum.”

 

Ben rubs his giant hands together. “This is gonna be fun, I think.”

 

* * *

 

It was turning out to be not that fun… at least for Rey. She couldn’t keep her mind off what some fan on the internet said- not just some random internet person, but practically the whole office. Was everyone just seeing something she didn’t see? Ben was a friend, had been for a couple years now, ever since they started doing this show together. Their fun banter was part of the show’s charm- it didn’t mean anything _more_ , right?

 

She sighs and turns up the volume on the radio. It’s some EDM song she doesn’t recognize, but she needs something to block out her thoughts because they’re getting a little too chaotic. Ben is driving, as he always does when they go on location to investigate. She doesn’t mind it because he’s actually a very good driver and it gives her time to do more research on her phone, answer their Instagram and Facebook comments, or just watch the scenery.

 

“Earth to Rey-” Ben’s deep voice cuts through the thumping bass and her brain static.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“This is the place we’re staying?”

 

She looks at the motel. It is clearly second rate, but it’s Bigfoot-themed; so kitsch and campy, the fans will eat it up. “Yup, this is the place. Why, what’s wrong with it?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just usually we’re in sleeping bags on asylum floors, and the one chance we have to stay someplace nice-”

 

“This is probably nice. Just give it a chance, Mr. Grumpypants.”

 

She hears him mutter something unintelligible under his breath as he pulls the car into the parking lot. The camera man in the back seat remains silent as usual. They unload their gear and settle into their room - they always share a room in case anything happens during the night. Both protested this at first, but most investigations have them sleeping on the floor somewhere creepy, so Rey quickly became fine with it.

 

“You know, I’m actually looking forward to this one.” His tone is sarcastic as usual, but Rey smiles anyway.

 

“Me too, actually. Why, you don’t normally look forward to our spooky times together?”

 

Ben rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean. Anytime we go somewhere supposedly haunted, I know it’s going to be less fun for me than you because I know we’re not going to find anything.”

 

“Well, we _do_ find some evidence.”

 

“Yeah if you want to call nonsense on the spirit box ‘evidence’, then I guess.” He pulls a couple cans of PBR out of his bag.

 

“What’s that for?”

 

“Well, unlike usual, I read up a bit before this outing and some campers have had their beer stolen by what they suspected was a ‘squatch.”

 

“You brought beer… for Bigfoot.” Rey looks at him incredulously.

 

Ben just shrugs and says, “Eh, why not? We can toast the big guy.”

 

She shakes her head as she goes back to unpacking, a silly grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

After stopping to shoot some B-roll in the Bigfoot museum, gift shop, and the cafe where they both try their luck at finishing the massive Sasquatch burger - Rey finishes hers while Ben throws in the towel with a quarter left - they take off into the woods. They both are wearing GoPros, so the camera man will only be there part of the time.

 

He trails them through the dense forest for two hours before heading back to his own room at the hotel. Ben unpacks the beer and sits down. “Alone at last…” he winks at Rey. Before she can say anything derogatory, he yells into the woods, “Hey uh, Bigfoot? Mr. ‘Squatch? Any hairy boys? Brought ya a brewski, so come and get it!”

 

“You’re so ridiculous.” She takes one of the cans and sits down beside him.

 

“A toast to us, just a couple of ghoul hunters who definitely aren’t fucking.” He clinks her can.

 

“Be-en,” she elongates his name into a groan.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Ben lets out the most ridiculous sound she’s ever heard in her entire life. It is apish but deep and throaty- and definitely does _not_ turn her on at all.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“Bigfoot mating call.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

He does it again.

 

“You sound like an idiot.”

 

He grins. “You like it.”

 

She says nothing.

 

They finish their beers, Ben taking the extra for himself. Bigfoot’s loss is his gain. It is mutually decided to walk around the now dark forest for awhile longer before heading back, just in case there’s anything they might’ve missed.

 

Rey is leading them between a creek and the edge of the woods when she sees something massive and furry up ahead of them. “Ben, do you see that?” she whispers.

 

He strains in the dark and sees movement. “Yeah, you think it’s ‘foot?”

 

They creep closer, trying to get a good angle for the GoPro when the creature rises on two legs and a ferocious growl emits from his snout.

 

Rey makes a blood curdling scream, turning a 180 and running smack into Ben. “It’s a fucking _bear_ , Ben! RUN!”

 

He grabs her hand and they bolt as fast as they can back through the forest until they reach pavement. Their car is a mile up the road at the park’s entrance. Both of them are doubled over, trying to regain their breath and composure.

 

“Holy shit,” Ben manages to say.

 

Rey straightens and looks up at him. Her life flashed before her eyes in those few seconds of looking down the grizzly’s snout and all she could think was, _I never got to fuck Ben Solo_.

 

“Rey, you okay?” He’s looking at her with such concern in his chocolate eyes, and she doesn’t know how she’s never seen it before. He genuinely cares about her. She knew they were friends and colleagues, but… he is always looking out for her when they’re in the field and it’s just- _nice_.

 

She answers by rising up on her toes, flinging her arms around him, and kissing him mercilessly. It only takes him half a second to respond, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss, his warm tongue greedily entering her mouth to taste her fully. She can’t tell who just moaned and as the seconds tick by, she’s pretty sure it’s both of them now, making contented sounds as they cross a line that’s been well established for two years.

 

Finally, they break apart, having to heave to regain their breath for the second time that night. “What… was _that_ for?” he asks, a goofy grin on his face.

 

“I saw my life flash before my eyes, Ben. You’re such a big part of it, and as much as you annoy me, I would’ve been sad to die not knowing what it was like to kiss you.” She shrugs. “Sounds stupid now.”

 

She is a mess. Twigs stick out of her hair and most of it has fallen out of the three bun style she has adopted for investigations. He picks a couple twigs out and tucks a lock behind her ear. “That’s actually one of the least stupid things you’ve said.” Then he kisses her again, slow and sweet.

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel room, they barely make it inside before they’re on each other again, pressed up against the door. Rey loves the feeling of Ben’s tongue in her mouth and wonders why they don’t have near death experiences more often. His lips leave her mouth to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck as his hands glide up her shirt, making contact with her fevered skin.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting this?” His voice is deep, and she can feel the pulsing start in her core.

 

“How long?” Because honestly she didn’t even know until 30 minutes ago that she actually wanted this. But now, now she realizes it’s been there all along. She hates it when other people are right.

 

“That first week, I think. You were wearing the sundress and flip flops and I saw your dumb X-Files tattoo.”

 

Ah yes, she has ‘the truth is out there’ along with a flying saucer down the side of her right foot. “My tattoo is not dumb!”

 

“You’re right. It’s actually kinda hot.” He kisses her mouth again, as they shuffle to the bed. “And I knew you were just the wild, ridiculous, infuriating woman to drive me to an early grave.”

 

She giggles as her shirt is removed and tossed to the floor. His follows suit and they fall back onto the mattress. “I hope not too early of a grave.”

 

He shakes his head. “Of course not.” He thumbs the thin material of her bra, making her nipple pebble under his touch. “God, your breasts are perfect.”

 

She’s about to say something snarky, but then he pulls the cup down and takes her sensitive flesh into his mouth, and she forgets all her pithy comments. Rey tries not think about how this is Ben swirling his tongue around her now, the same guy who for years has been hurling friendly insults her way and making fun of her at every turn. Not to mention the fact that she’s so glad it’s Ben, and she never wants him to stop.

 

He turns his attention to her other breast and she moans, threading her fingers through his soft, raven curls. _Fuck, it’s soft_. Suddenly, his mouth is drifting lower and lower, kissing her abs. “You’re so hot, it’s ridiculous. Do you just work out all the time?”

 

She giggles again as his hands find the waistband of her jeans. “You’re one to talk.” The man is ripped, so he clearly knows all about working out.

 

He just smiles as he unzips her jeans and starts to shimmy them down her legs. “Rey,” he kisses her upper thigh. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you forget all about saying you didn’t want to be with me.”

 

She’s wants to protest and say that’s not what she said, but then he’s sliding her panties off and the cool air hits her cunt and she is way too turned on to think about anything at all. Then his lips are on her delicate skin, his tongue sliding through her folds like he was made to do this. “Fuck. Ben, why are you so good at this?” A jolt of jealousy runs through her at the thought of him doing this to anyone else. _What is that?_

 

His head tilts up and he eyes her warily. “Do you want me to talk or continue to lick your gorgeous pussy?”

 

“Ah,” she bucks her hips, missing his mouth already. “Good point.”

 

He dives back in, swirling his tongue deliciously around her clit, and she’s suddenly worried that their camera man in the room next to theirs will be able to hear her scream. Her grunts and moans of pleasure start to punctuate the air as Ben works her into a frenzy. He has to keep a palm on her stomach to keep her on the bed as he pushes a finger gently inside her opening. He thrusts shallowly several times before adding another, now pumping heartily in tandem with his suckling on her clit. That coil inside her is wound so tight, she thinks she might explode any second, making her a future case for their unsolved crime series. Then something happens that Rey has never experienced in her whole life. As he curls his fingers inside her, stroking that spot she can’t reach on her own, she’s overwhelmed. She comes hard, and all over Ben’s face.

 

She can still feel herself clenching around his fingers and his tongue gently licking her folds, but everything is warmer, wetter, and she’s floating. “Ben,” she whispers as she strokes his hair. He slows his movements and withdraws from her. His chin is glistening with her juices and he wipes himself off with his hand.

 

“Jesus Christ, Rey. I’ve never made a girl squirt before.”

 

“Mm, looks like you kept your promise then. Get up here.”

 

He climbs up her body and his tongue is in her mouth again. She can taste herself on him, and it’s fucking amazing. They kiss until her lips are nearly sore, and then he pulls back. “On your stomach.”

 

“I wanna see you first,” she counters.

 

He gladly obliges, yanking off his pants and freeing his cock. Her eyes widen. He’s bigger than she expected. And she expected big from his giant frame. “Everything to your liking, madam?”

 

“Ben, you’re _huge_.”

 

A chuckle escapes him like she didn’t just compliment him. “Okay, now my little _ghoulfriend_ , turn over so I can fuck you for real.”

 

Her brain goes fuzzy at the bad pun- not so much for Ben’s awful sense of humor- but for the fact that he made a pun out of girlfriend. Does fucking your best friend make you in a relationship? She doesn’t have time to ponder as she lazily rolls over and instantly is being tugged ass-first closer to him, his tip running through her folds. He watched her take her birth control pill with dinner, so there’s no need for asking as he eases his considerable length inside her. “Ah,” she hisses through her teeth.

 

“Am I hurting you?” He stops his alpha male act for a minute, concern dripping from his husky voice.

 

“No. _God_ , no. Ugh, why haven’t we done this before?” The stretch is amazing, and she can already taste how good this next orgasm is going to be.

 

“Because,” he shoves in the rest of the way, earning another moan out of her. He leans in and says against the shell of her ear, “You were too proud to admit your feelings for me.”

 

“Who says I have- _fuck_. Ben!” He begins thrusting and she’s gone. Coherent thoughts have scattered and all she can feel is Ben pushing in and out of her. Ben filling her up so good. Ben fucking her deep into the mattress as her hands fist the sheets, looking for something to hold onto.

 

He hits her deeper and deeper, his own grunts overshadowing hers. Every so often he kisses her shoulder, grips her hips harder. She’s so _close_ , and then he pulls out. Flips her over. Enters her again. They are face to face now and she can see the devotion in his eyes as he brings his fingers down to her clit, circling softly. This was supposed to be a tension relieving fuck, not cosmic-shifting love making, which it is quickly turning into.

 

She turns her head so she doesn’t have to look at him as she feels herself on the edge. But he gently cups her chin and brings her back. “I want to look at you when you come.”

 

“What do you think you’ll see?” She hears a voice very much like her own say.

 

He doesn’t answer, just fucks her harder, faster- fingers increasing the pressure- and she comes. His mouth is on her before her screams can reverberate and she feels him following, pulsing his spend into her as he kisses her senseless. When his lips leave hers, she tangles her hands in his hair, pushing the damp strands off his forehead.

 

“So did you see it?”

 

“I did.” His smile is priceless, and she has to kiss him again.

 

“What was it?”

 

“You’ve got it bad for me.”

 

She smacks him on the bicep and he laughs as he pulls out, collapsing next to her.

 

* * *

 

Rey, holds her phone in front of her to read the next question. “This one comes from hazelsoxygentankphilip. ‘Seeing a live bear on your show was the most scared I’ve ever been. Maybe you should stick to cryptids in the woods, where we know actual spooky things live. Hashtag Soloists.’ Well, that’s nice, hazel, but uh- we’re not giving up on ghosts just yet.”

 

Ben laughs. “I liked that one. Okay, I’ll go over to Facebook. From millyslitterbox, ‘At fourteen-oh-two in the video you can see a shadowy blob move over the bottom left screen. Bigfoot or another bear? Hashtag Reyzors Hashtag I love you too, Ben.’ What do you think, Rey?”

 

“I mean, I looked at the footage again. It certainly could be another bear, who knows? I was about to shit my pants so I just ran.” She shrugs for emphasis and picks her phone back up. “Let’s go back to Insta. Kill-these-lights said, ‘I think your problem was that you brought PBR for Bigfoot. Everyone knows ‘squatches like Budweiser.’ Uh, yeah… could be. Think it was your beer choice that scared him off, Ben?”

 

He pushes his glasses back up his nose. “I don’t think the ‘foot is a big beer connoisseur, if you know what I mean. How about we go back to the good ol’ YouTube comments?” He thumbs through his phone, finding the question to read. “This one is from leofgyth- ‘In the last five minutes of the video, which I can only assume was shot the next day, you guys are both acting very strangely. Be honest, you fucked, didn’t you?”

 

Rey cackles till her face is red.


End file.
